When I'm With You
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun have been dating for months now, both of them became pro and started living together. They thought that, perhaps, life for them could be easy and normal. However, the moment Sawamura decided to live with Miyuki was the moment their lives changed. From a lot of crazy stuff and teasing, there is the constant doubt and jealousy between them
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It has been months since Kazuya and Eijun started dating. Kazuya is now a pro baseball player while Eijun was captain (and ace) in his third year, but of course everyone knew about their relationship, they knew it was bound to happen since the beginning. Though never once did they thought Sawamura was the one to make the first move, but as long as they can't feel the sexual tension anymore they're fine.

"that's right Asada! You're doing fine!" Sawamura said encouraging his kouhai and roommate. Haruichi looked at them and saw Eijun giving advice to Asada and even practicing with him, Haruichi smiled. He continued to practice his batting, he felt someone tapped his shoulder and stop abruptly his practice and turned around to see who it was.

"Kominato-senpai! There's someone at the entrance…" A first-year said. Haruichi nodded and went to see who it was, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. He smiled and greeted the person, the person greeted them back.

"long time no see, Haruichi"

"Miyuki-senpai… you're here to see Eijun-kun, right?"

"right as always"

"I'll go get him" Haruichi said. Haruichi went back to where he was and notice Eijun was still practicing, he sighed. He never changed, but it's not like it was a bad thing… probably. He smiled and yelled as loud as he could.

"EIJUN-KUN! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" Haruichi said. He saw how, even from far away, Eijun blushed and yelled things like 'What!?' and 'Why is he here!?'. Eijun walked to where Haruichi was and Haruichi took him to where Kazuya was.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA, what are you doing here?"

"to see my boyfriend, of course!"

"…"

"…."

"ok, then… is there something you want to tell me?" Eijun said. Haruichi went back to practice, leaving just the two of them alone to talk about whatever they were going to talk. It probably is something important… probably.

"I wanted to tell you that if you ever decide to go pro, you can live with me" Kazuya said. Eijun looked at him with wide eyes and then smiled sweetly at him, Kazuya felt himself blush and from a distance Haruichi was looking at them. Though he could see that both of them were blushing… a lot.

"those two look cute together" Haruichi said. Furuya who just recently got by his side because the coach was calling him, Furuya and Sawamura, looked at the couple from the distance that Haruichi was.

"that could be us… you know?" Furuya said before walking back to where the coach was calling them. Haruichi blinked.

"e-eh!? S-Satoru-kun! W-wait, what you said just now… Satoru-kun don't ignore me!" Haruichi said as he run to catch up to Furuya, who seems to be speed walking his way to where the coach was calling them. It has been months since Kazuya and Eijun started dating and several other months since Eijun decided to go pro. Eijun started to live with Kazuya, he got in the same team as Raichi and Kuramochi. He wasn't in the same team as Kazuya, but he's new team catcher is Harada and Eijun thought that going against Kazuya should be fun.

"I wanted to continue catching your pitches, but oh well… I guess playing against you can be fun"

"you should be careful~ Harada's on my team" Eijun said with a playful smile. Kazuya rolled his eyes playfully and invited Eijun out for dinner that same night. These two were now living together, but who knows what the future will hold for them. What they _**do**_ know is that no matter what obstacles they may encounter, they'll passed through them together.


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 2: Netflix and chi- wait where the heck did all of these people came from?

It was supposed to be just the two of them. _**The two of them**_. Not _**every single one of their friends**_ _**and them**_. Kazuya's right eye twitch in annoyance, Kuramochi was laughing at the movie they chose on 'Netflix' and the rest did whatever they wanted to do. Raichi and Eijun were watching the movie with amazed expressions, Sanada was just watching Raichi's expressions throughout the movie; Ryosuke has threatened that if everyone won't shut up that he'll spoiled the movie (he hasn't seen it to begin with) three times now. Mei has been flirting with Sawamura since the beginning of the movie and Harada was in the kitchen preparing more popcorn. Their friends had invited the others too, but they said they were busy and declined the offer.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Kazuya said. No one paid attention to him, so Kazuya just went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror that was there and face palmed, why of all people _**this**_ had to happen to him? It all started today, the first day of their off season. Kazuya and Eijun had breakfast together, walked around the park together, buy groceries together and Kazuya wanted to do that new famous word for making love 'Netflix and Chill'. He had the perfect plan for that this night, it was just the two of them. Heck, Eijun didn't even invite this people!

Kuramochi was the first one to show up. He just opened the door to their home, while Kazuya was 'preparing himself' and sat down on the living room with Eijun and asked what they were doing tonight. Eijun, being the dense idiot he is, said he and Kazuya were going to 'Netflix and Chill'. It took 5 good minutes for Eijun to understand what Kazuya meant by that and it was all thanks to Kuramochi who helped poor Eijun understand what that means by hints (don't try hints with these idiot… don't).

Then Ryosuke showed up and it was Kazuya who opened the door and said politely to Ryosuke that he and Eijun were busy (he didn't know Kuramochi was there… yet), after some threatens about Ryosuke blackmailing him, Kazuya let him in. At this point Kazuya noticed Kuramochi and looked at Eijun, Eijun only shrugged and looked at the options Kuramochi was telling him and Ryosuke. Kazuya sighed and sat next to Eijun on the couch, Kuramochi was sitting on the floor and Ryosuke was sitting on the couch next to Eijun's left side.

Raichi and Sanada just invited themselves in. Those two sat down on the floor next to Kuramochi since there wasn't space for them in the couch, at this point Kuramochi had decided they were all watching 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bone'. Then later on Mei and Harada showed up and Eijun, being the kind idiot he is, gave his place on the couch to Harada and sat down next to Sanada. Mei sat down next to Eijun and started flirting with him, Kazuya almost strangled Mei. Harada made popcorn and sat on the place Eijun was and the rest you already know it.

"why? Why me universe? Why me?" Kazuya muttered to himself. He sighed and got out of the bathroom, he didn't want to go back to the living room so he went back to his and Eijun's room. He was going to bed, but he remembered he left his phone on the couch. He went back for it and saw Mei whispering something to Eijun, Eijun looked at him with an emotionless face and Mei was going to kiss him (or so Kazuya thought). Kazuya, now mad, grabbed Eijun by the arm (and his cellphone) dragged him to their room and locked the door. Kazuya crossed his arms and looked at Eijun with a serious face (and angry) face.

"what did Mei told you?"

"…what?"

"what did he said to you?"

"and why should it matter to you?"

"why should it- because he was going to kiss you!"

"what? No!"

"yes, he was!"

"no, you're just overreacting!" Eijun said getting mad at him. Kazuya huffed and Eijun felt like he would say something he'll regret later.

"Mei has been flirting with you"

"wait… he was?"

"how can you be so dense!"

"well excuse me for being me!"

"what did he say to you?"

"nothing!"

"oh really? 'cause that didn't look like nothing" Kazuya said raising his tone a little. Eijun rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend with clear annoyance and anger on his face.

"…are we really having this fight? 'cause I would like to finish watching the movie"

"so the movie is more important than me"

"what? Are you serious!?" Eijun said raising his voice a little. "why are you being so overprotective?"

 _Because I'm afraid I'll lose you_ was what Kazuya wanted to say. But he stayed silent; he was being paranoid if he does say so himself. When he saw Mei and Eijun like that he thought, 'what if he ditches me for that jerk?'. He was afraid. Kazuya sighed, now he felt like an idiot. He just sat on their bed and stared at the floor. Eijun felt guilty, he sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"he told me that your plan of 'Netflix and Chill' failed"

"yeah… I know"

"…was he really going to kiss me?"

"you didn't notice!?" Kazuya said surprised looking at Eijun. Eijun blushed from embarrassment and mumbled a 'shut up you tanuki bastard'. Kazuya smiled and put an arm around Eijun's waist; Eijun sighed and looked at Kazuya.

"Shouldn't we tell the others that we aren't coming back?"

"oh don't worry… I'm sure they'll get the hint~" Kazuya said. Eijun rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. The two of them spent the rest of the night cuddling, Eijun was going to fall asleep. That was until he remembered something very _**very**_ important.

"MY PHONE!"

"for for f***'s sake, you can wait to grab it tomorrow!"

"nooo, Kuramochi was looking through it!"

"so?"

"…"

"…."

"…you know… the… the _**pictures**_ …"

"oh… _**oh**_ " Kazuya said. Both of them went out of the room, Kazuya telling Eijun why in the world did he let Kuramochi have his phone. Eijun, being the cinnamon roll idiot he is, said Kuramochi wanted to check the selfies they took yesterday before the match. When they were in the living room, everyone was still watching the movie (though it was going to end soon). Kuramochi was the only one who noticed they presence and stared at them with an emotionless face, the two stared back with a nervous stare. There was awkward silence for a moment, until Kuramochi stood up and gave Eijun his phone back.

"what the fuck is with you two?"

"…"

"…"

"…. whatever just… just tell me next time ok?"

"s-sure, Youichi-senpai!" Sawamura said in a nervous? Embarrassed? Tone and Kuramochi went back to watch the movie, Kazuya and Eijun slowly retreaded back to their room and that same night Kuramochi was too weirded out by the strange selfies that were in there…. I mean… who the f*** takes a selfie with a horse mask and a duck mask on? Tell me, who does that? And also, in that same night, Kazuya and Eijun passed all those selfies on Kazuya's laptop and deleted them from Eijun phones.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 3: But I'll go down with this ship!

Sawamura Eijun was an unpredictable person. Miyuki Kazuya finds it weird that Eijun gets happy when his friends come over, now, Kazuya knows they are just friends. However, recently, Eijun has been most of the time in their room in this off season. He is starting to get worried, was he mad at him? What did he do?

"Eijun?" Kazuya says as he knocks on the door of their room. Kazuya presses his ear to the door and hears Eijun is talking to someone, but who? A wave of doubt starts to run over Kazuya, is he seeing someone else? Is he cheating on him? Who is he talking to? He knocks again and this time he hears Eijun get up, before opening the door.

"what is it?"

"you've been here all day, are you ok?"

' _ah! It's Miyuki-senpai!'_

"hm?" Kazuya glanced behind Eijun and saw Haruichi on Eijun's laptop. These two were talking through skype, he looked at Eijun. Eijun just stared at him and then went back to talk to Haruichi, Kazuya felt as if someone kicked him.

"you have been talking to Haruichi all day?"

"what? No! I was on Netflix watching 'Once Upon A Time' and after finishing 3 seasons I decided to talk to Harucchi"

"oh" Kazuya said. Haruichi looked between the two and for a moment there was awkward silence, if it wasn't for Kuramochi entering Haruichi's room. Kazuya and Eijun looked at the screen and almost choked in utter shock.

' _haruichi have you seen my…'_ Kuramochi said. He stopped himself from talking when he notied Haruichi was talking to Eijun and Kazuya through skype. Kuramochi looked at Haruichi and Haruichi blushed, Eijun was looking at his friend with disbelief and Kazuya was wondering why the two lived together… wait a second…

"Harucchi… are you and… Youichi-senpai… dating?" Eijun said to everyone's surprise. Nobody believed Eijun could be this perceptive, they made a mental note to remember this. Kuramochi and Haruichi blushed, Kuramochi faked coughed and said something about going away to let Haruichi talk to his friends.

"Harucchi…"

' _y-yes Eijun-kun?'_

"are you?"

'…'

"…."

"if you don't want to answer tha-"

' _yes we are dating…'_ Haruichi said interrupting Kazuya. Eijun processed the information for a couple of second before yelping in surprise, taking Haruichi and Kazuya by surprise.

"I see… I'm glad you found the right one, Harucchi!"

' _Eijun-kun…thanks!'_

"hey, what are friends for!" Eijun said. Kazuya said he was going to prepare dinner and walked out of the room, meanwhile Eijun continue to talk to Haruichi about his doubts in this relationship. Haruichi telling his friend to calm down and to not overthink things.

' _why didn't you told him that you have indeed been talking to me all day about your insecurities?'_

"Harucchi no! he'll just tell me I'm clingy or something… w-what if he leaves me because of that?"

' _but what if he understands your insecurities? Please at least consider telling him Eijun, I say this by experience'_

"ok… I'll consider it… thanks Harucchi!"

' _hey, what are friends for!'_ Haruichi said. Eijun smiled at him and said his goodbye, he went to the kitchen and notice Kazuya was on the couch watching Tv and not making dinner.

"hey I thought you were making dinner!"

"I did, but I was waiting for you" Kazuya said smiling at him. Eijun blushed and when Kazuya stood up, he couldn't help but hug him. Kazuya was surprised by this, but returned the hug. Eijun silently cried and sniffled in Kazuya's chest, Kazuya tensed up. Did he and Haruichi fought?

"Kazuya… why didn't Harucchi and Sa-chan ended up together?"

"…what?"

"they were my ship… my ship…"

"what are yo-"

"but now that I think about… Kuramochi and Harucchi together… seem cute… but… but Sa-chan still has feelings for Harucchi and… and… it's difficult to choose!"

"…"

"don't tell anyone I said that" Eijun said. Kazuya and Eijun ate their dinner, maybe Eijun shouldn't really worry about Kazuya leaving him out of the blue. Besides, right now he needed to resolve whose side was he on, Satoru's side or Haruichi's side. You could think that after the drama that happened in high school, Eijun would be on Haruichi's side since he was the first friend he made. But Eijun was still friends with the both of them, he was the first one Satoru came crying one time. Then Haruichi came the first day he moved here just to ask him something really weird about love and now he understands why.

 _But now that Haruichi was happy, what should he do to help Satoru?_


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 4: What Are Friends For?

Eijun found himself in a memory of the past. He saw himself back in his high school, he was in his room that at the moment he shares with Asada. He saw how his high school self was reading a shoujo manga, as usual, but he remembers this day clearly. All of a sudden, yelling could be heard. Asada looked at Eijun and he looked back at him with confusion, both got out of the room and saw Haruichi discussing with Satoru.

"oh no, Sa-chan and Harucchi are fighting"

"but, isn't that normal in couples?"

"but they never fought like this… I wonder if something happened?" Eijun said. Almost everyone was watching the fight; Satoru most have said something stupid or bad to Haruichi because the next thing everyone who was watching knew, Haruichi slapped Satoru while walking away with tears on his eyes. Eijun told Asada to wait on their room while he went to investigate what happened.

"Sa-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm… fine…"

"are you sure? What happened!? Why did Harucchi slapped you?"

"…Ei-chan… can I talk to you… later?"

"oh… um… sure?" Eijun said. After Satoru walked away, he went to where Haruichi went and saw he was going to leave the dorms. He quickly yelled Haruichi's name and his friend stopped walking, he saw how his friend wiped away his tears and sniffled when Eijun finally caught up to him.

"Eijun-kun…" Haruichi said his voice breaking.

"are you ok, Harucchi? What happened?"

"I'm fine… I'm fine… Satoru… Satoru is just a jerk" Haruichi said breaking in tears again. Eijun looked at his friend with worry and hugged him, Haruichi quietly sobbed in Eijun's shoulder. Eijun patted Haruichi on the back; what in the world happened between those two? After Haruichi told him that he'll just go for a walk, Eijun went back to his room and the rest of the day was slow and the atmosphere was tense. It was almost dark and Satoru came to Eijun's room before dinner was ready, yet Haruichi hasn't come back, Asada went out and let Satoru talk to Eijun.

"what's wrong Sa-chan?"

"Eijun-kun… I… I made a mistake… I'm just… I'm just a f***ing idiot" Satoru said and for the first time Eijun saw Satoru cry. Eijun looked at his friend with worry, Satoru hugged Eijun and cried. Eijun returned the hugged and patted his back, he let Satoru cry and after he calmed down he told Eijun what happened. Satoru thought that after he told Eijun he would be mad at him, but he wasn't. Eijun forgave what Satoru had done and even tried to cheer him up; after their talk, they went to dinner and everyone could see the tense atmosphere. Haruichi was sitting next to Eijun and Satoru… well, he decided to eat alone for the first time.

* * *

"come on… pick up already!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Eijun"

"it needs to work, Kazuya"

 _Hello?_

"Sa-chan!" Eijun said. He felt relieved that Satoru had answered him, for a moment there was silence, Eijun was hoping that Satoru didn't cut the call like times before. Though Eijun had a feeling it wouldn't end like that this time.

 _Yes?_

"Sa-chan! I'm glad you answered, how are you doing?"

 _I'm… I could've been better_

"do you wanna… hang out?"

 _No… I'm fine…_

"but… but it can be just you and me! And… and I'm not gonna talk about relationships if you want!"

 _Look, Ei-chan… I know you called for me because you're worried… I understand that, but you remind me of our high school lives and…_

"Sa-chan…"

 _I'm sorry, Ei-chan_

"no… it's ok…"

 _Thanks for understanding_

"Satoru-kun is that you?" a voice said. Satoru tensed up, why of all people did he had to see him right now after talking with Eijun? It's probably because he still leaves in Tokyo with his grandpa, but he just didn't want to leave Tokyo. Satoru had a lot of memories in here with friends and… well… there was that moment in his life in which he made a mistake and ruined his love life.

"Kominato-kun" Satoru said facing Haruichi. Haruichi looked surprised at Satoru, it was the first time he heard Satoru called him by his last name. Youichi didn't know what to do in this kind of situation in which the person you are dating and you bump into your special one's ex. Satoru looked at Youichi and for the first time in his entire life, Satoru understood the bitter words of 'only you know you love them when you let them go'.

"so… um… how are you?"

"good… I guess"

"I see…" Haruichi said. For him this situation was awkward, what will you say to your ex if you bumped into him and you're already dating someone else? It's not like Haruichi still loves him (he does, but only a little), so what should he say?

"have yo-"

"Sa-chan, over here!" a voiced yelled. The three of them looked at the source of the voice and saw Eijun waving his arm with Kazuya walking by his side, Haruichi and Youichi looked at each other and then back at Eijun with shocked expressions.

"Ei-chan?"

"you got lost didn't ya? Come on, the café is over there" Eijun said pointing to a café nearby. Satoru understood the indirect and mentally tanked his friend for rescuing him, though he has to wonder how in the world did he found him?

"Eijun-kun?"

"Harucchi! Youichi-senpai!" Eijun said surprised. Kazuya never expected Eijun to act surprised so realistic, if it wasn't for the fact that Eijun had asked Satoru's grandpa of his whereabouts and knew that Haruichi and Youichi are headed to a place nearby Satoru's location because they told him, Kazuya would have thought Eijun was really surprised.

"Eijun-kun… can I… talk to you… for a moment?" Haruichi said. Eijun knew that one day Haruichi would discover he was still friends with Satoru, not that Eijun hide his friendship with him he just didn't bring it up to Haruichi knowing he'll be offended and hurt.

"sure! Kazuya, can you and Satoru wait for me in the café?"

"sure thing, bae"

"Youichi, can you go with them? I'll get you when I'm done" Haruichi said. Youichi nodded and went with the other two to the café, Haruichi looked back at Eijun with a serious expression. Eijun prepared himself mentally for what Haruichi was gonna say.

"were you always on his side?"

"I was in neither"

"but… after what he'd done to me, you still are friends with him!?"

"Harucchi, I know what he did to you was wrong, but he's still my friend"

"see you _**are**_ no his side!"

" _ **Haruichi, at least you're happy with someone else, he hasn't since you dumped him and don't you dare say he deserved it because you and I both know he has always been lonely until we met us… we were his only friends and you his first love… but like you said, because of his insecurities he messed up"**_ Eijun said in the most serious tone he could do. Haruichi was surprised by this side of Eijun, he didn't know his friend could have this kind of side. _I_ Haruichi stood in silence for a moment, before following Eijun to the café. Eijun and Haruichi sat on the booth were Youichi, Kazuya and Satoru were sitting.

"so… um… how are you guys today?" Kazuya said trying to cut the tension in the air. Eijun looked at him and put a hand on Kazuya's shoulder while he looked at him with a confuse expression.

" 't." Eijun said. After an awkward silence of drinking coffee or Frappuccino or whatever they were drinking, Youichi and Haruichi said they were going to continue to walk to the place they wanted to go.

"Ei-chan…"

"yes?"

 _I forgive you and I hope you find the indicated person :)_

"thanks"

"hey! What are friends for?" Eijun said. Satoru cried as he read the text he got from Haruichi over and over again, he felt more relieved now that he knew Haruichi didn't hate him anymore. He may not know how long would it take for him to find his special one, but he was just glad he didn't felt the burden he had since high school and all thanks to his best friend: Sawamura f***ing Eijun. Kazuya looked at Eijun with a proud smile, his boyfriend sure knows how to make people's problems go away. Though the only thing he did was to give them a hand and the rest is up to them.

"well, see ya later Sa-chan!"

"yeah… see ya later, Ei-chan!" Satoru said with a smile. Eijun was glad he had helped a friend, after all, it has been such a long time since he saw Satoru smile like that. However, he wonders if Kazuya would do the same to him. Will Kazuya one day stop giving affection to him? Will he cheat on him? Will he just tell Eijun to break up for no apparent reason? Eijun shook his head, he needed to trust Kazuya. But can he really trust him?


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 5 When Bae Gets Angry

Eijun thought that he would never doubt Kazuya in their relationship. He never thought that Kazuya might just break up with him out of the blue, but seeing how his friends Haruichi and Satoru thought the same and ended up breaking up, Eijun has started to have second thoughts on his relationship with Kazuya. Was he good enough for him? Was he annoying him? Was Kazuya planning to break up with him? And many, _**many**_ other thoughts went through Eijun's mind.

"Eijun?" Kazuya called out to him. Eijun knew that he was a person who believe in anything, but right now he is starting to doubt the person he loves the most. Kazuya, on the other hand, doesn't know that he isn't the only one with doubts and insecurities… at least not anymore.

"yes, Kazuya?"

"are you ok? You seem to be a little bit distracted"

"oh… sorry, I was just… caught in my thoughts"

"hmmm… and what were you thinking?"

"nothing" Eijun said. Kazuya narrowed his eyes at him, he obviously didn't believe that. There was obviously something going on with Eijun, but decided to not pressure on the matter. He will let Eijun tell him what he needed to tell him… if there was actually something Eijun wanted to tell. Maybe Eijun wanted to break up with him? Maybe it's because he got bored of him? Maybe it's because he just isn't good enough for Eijun?

" _I hate you, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura said. Miyuki laugh and ruffled Sawamura's head before going to his room. Sawamura stood there with a blush on his face, did he seriously had to fall over heels for this tanuki? He sighed and went back to his room, he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes. He buried his face on the pillow, stupid heart racing so fast when Miyuki was nearby._

" _whoa! You okay there?" Sawamura heard Kuramochi said. He just nodded, Kuramochi rolled his eyes and went to play on his videogame. Meanwhile Sawamura screamed internally because he doesn't know what to do with these feelings of love, he rolled over and stared at the wall._

" _I think I'm in love…"_

" _oh, you should have say s- wait WHAT!?"_

" _I don't know how it happened though…"_

" _Is it wakana!?"_

" _what? Ew, no! she's just my childhood friend… the one that I love is Miyuki Kazuya"_

" _ah! You should have say th- WAIT THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"_

" _SHADDUP!" Sawamura yelled to Kuramochi with a red face. Kuramochi looked at him with a smirk and then went back to play videogames, meanwhile Sawamura hide himself in the blankets trying to hide the fact that he just said to his roommate who he liked._

Eijun and Kazuya were out for a walk. Both of them were holding hands and Eijun was dragging Kazuya to a lot of food stands to taste the delicious food the owners had, to put it more directly: it was their third date. Kazuya has been thinking on going to Paris with Eijun and have a fourth date there, though it's mostly to propose to him in there. He has heard Eijun wanting to go there and Kazuya has been saving money to go there, isn't he such a lovely boyfriend? Though he still has a nasty personality.

"Kazuya, let's go there!" Eijun said with a smile and sparkles on his eyes. Kazuya has been smiling like a complete dork this past 5 minutes, he can't still believe he is dating this cutie. Kazuya and Eijun walk towards a carousel that they recently put on the park near their house. Eijun is very precious to Kazuya, you know? Since he was a child, he always felt alone. Of course he knew his father was working and all that, but he just needed love.

"Kazuya!" Eijun called out to him with a smile on his face. Kazuya held his hand and intertwined their fingers, Eijun blushed but never stop smiling. Eijun gave a small peck on Kazuya's left cheek, which made Kazuya blush and Eijun giggle. This guy was going to be the end of Kazuya for being so cute.

" _Kazuya" Sawamura said. Miyuki kissed him again gently on the lips, he'll never grown tired of hearing his name. Miyuki loves Sawamura with all his might and now, he's finally dating Miyuki. Miyuki felt very warm and dizzy, he needed to control himself._

" _Kazuya" Sawamra called out his name again. Miyuki needed…_

" _Eijun, I might do something to do… are you sure you want to continue dating me?"_

" _Kazuya…" Sawamura smiled sweetly at him, his eyes were half closed and in Miyuki's eyes he looked sexy. Sawamura put both of his hand on each of Miyuki's cheek and pulled him closer making their forehead touch each other, he closed his eyes._

"… _don't hold back" Sawamura said. That was enough for Miyuki to give in, he kissed Sawamura again while Sawamura put his arms around Miyuki's neck and returned the kiss. Miyuki put his hands on Sawamura's hips and nibble Sawamura's bottom lip. Sawamura moaned and Miyuki felt hot, he wanted more._

" _Kazuya~"_

" _ **Eijun**_ _" Miyuki said. Miyuki loves to hear Sawamura moaned his name like that, it was clear to him now. Why did he wanted Sawamura to hate him again? The reason has been long forgotten, instead there was only one thought that night that went through Miyuki's mind: I love you, be mine forever._

 _Every gasp, every moan, seeing how he left marks on Sawamura's nice body made Miyuki feel satisfy. That way everyone would know that Sawamura was his, just as he was Sawamura's. He loves Sawamura. He loves him so much; he will marry him. Don't underestimate him with that thought, seriously don't._

" _ok, what's up with you?"_

" _what are you talking about mochi?"_

" _ugh, don't call me that… you have been smiling like a complete idiot since the beginning of classes, did something happened to you?"_

" _haha… you can say so"_

"Kazuya, hurry up! The show's about to begin" Eijun said. Kazuya chuckled and was going to caught up to him, but he got a called from his team's coach. He gave Eijun an apologetic look and Eijun sighed, Kazuya silently thanked Eijun and answered the call. Eijun was waiting patiently for him, he noticed a fellow teammate from his team and waved at him.

"Tadashi-san! How are you?"

"I… um… I'm fine"

"did you came here to watch the show too?"

"y-yes…"

"great! Me too"

"I-I see…"

"hey are yo-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SPAWN OF SATAN" Tadashi said slapping Eijun and before Eijun could complaint he was pushed. At that moment Miyuki ended the call and saw his precious bae being bullied, he ran up to him and checked if he was fine. Eijun had teary eyes and was holding his left cheek from where he was slapped, Kazuya looked worried at him and then glared daggers at Eijun's teammate.

" **you're going to regret that** " Kazuya said in an angry tone. Eijun's teammate was shaking in fear, Miyuki was not going to let this bastard go so easily. Eijun wiped away his tears and stood up, he didn't payed that much attention to the fight, he wanted to see if he was hurt somewhere else.

"are you ok, babe?" kazuya said gently putting his hand on Eijun's slapped cheek, Eijun flinch at Kazuya's touch. Kazuya didn't seem to have any injuries; Kazuya grabbed Eijun's hand and walked back home.

"I'm going too patch you up"

"aww, but I wanted to see the show that was going to be held" Eijun said. Kazuya chuckled and kiss Eijun's forehead, making Eijun blushed and looked away.

"maybe next time"

"o-ok" Eijun said. Maybe not all people break up with their first love, perhaps there are people who never broke up with their first love. Eijun can be that kind of people, but most people don't end up together with their first love.

"Kazuya…"

"yes?"

"I love you" Eijun said. Kazuya looked surprised, he did not expected Eijun to say that. Kazuya felt like Eijun hasn't said that in a long time, even though he just told him that the night before. He smiled, insecurities? Both of them will push them aside, because…

"I love you too"

… _they know that no matter what happens, both of them will always be together._


	6. Chapter 6

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 6: Looking how my happiness is being happy with someone else.

Chris remembers clearly the day Eijun told him he was in love. He himself didn't notice his own feelings, until Chris pointed it out. It was quite cute to see Eijun stare at him for a moment and then blushed pure red the next. The truth is… Chris has a crush on his kouhai. Yup, you read that right.

It all happened when he became a manager, he suddenly started to feel something for his cute little kouhai and before he knew it, he started to crush on him. He felt the need to be with him and protect him, but… he knew his kouhai was in love with someone else.

" _Chris-senpai… I think I'm sick"_

" _why do you say that? Are you not feeling well?"_

" _I don't know… it's just… I feel weird whenever Miyuki is around and… I sometimes stutter and my face feels hot and…"_

" _Sawamura… that means that you are in love" Chris said. Sawamura blinked and turned to stare at him, after he processed the information he blushed pure red and Chris smiled at him. Sawamura is so cute, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life._

" _o-oh… I-I see…" Sawamura stutter. The rest of the day, both of them talked about different topics. By the end of the day, Chris went back to his home._

When he received a text from Eijun hat he was officially dating Kazuya, it hurted him. But if Eijun was happy, so was he. Chris supported Eijun with his relationship with Kazuya, even though he wanted to be the man Eijun wanted to date. He was always there for Eijun, in his happiest times to his saddest ones, he was always there for him.

He was the one who helped Eijun moved to Kazuya's house when Eijun told him he was moving. He thinks that Kazuya might suspect that he is in love with Eijun, but he wouldn't make any move on him. For Eijun was happy dating Kazuya, not him. He has always been there for Eijun, but he didn't mind if he was dating Kazuya… and not him.

"who are you trying to fool, Chris?" Ryosuke said. Ryosuke has experienced the same once, though luckily for him the girl he liked broke up with the guy and instead went to be with him. However, Ryosuke has always been there for almost everyone if he says so himself. Chris knows this too, he's been there when Jun discovered he liked Tetsuya, he's been there when his younger brother got hurt by Furuya (emotionally of course), he was there when Youichi admitted to him that he was in love with Haruichi.

"what are you talking about?"

"you know that you are just lying to yourself… saying that it doesn't mind you, when in reality it _**does**_ mind you"

"I guess… but Eijun is happy with Kazuya, so I won't try to steal him"

"see? That's the problem! You want to be with him? Steal him away!"

"you know I can't do that… I mean, maybe you did… but I just can't"

"correction! I did not steal her… I save her" Ryosuke said opening his eyes to look with seriousness at him. Chris didn't understand what he meant at first, but then connected the dots. He sighed and looked outside the window of the café they were talking in.

"look, if you don't want to make a move that's fine… but, you have to at least tell him how you feel" Ryosuke said drinking from his cappuccino. Chris looked at his cup of coffee, maybe Ryosuke was right. He smiled a little at the memories of him and Eijun, he needed to move on.

"both of you are really opposites sometimes"

"why do you say that?"

"because I remembered one day both of you were drinking Cappuccino and Frappuccino"

"oh yeah… you pointed that out right?"

"yeah! And then Jun started to say something about opposites attract" Chris said. By the end of the day, Chris went back home and looked at his phone. He had 3 new messages, 2 of his father and 1 of Eijun. He opened Eijun's first and smiled, he always told him what happens to him everyday.

 _From: Eijun_

 _To: Chris_

 _One of my teammates slapped me, I think he's homophobic ._

 _From: Chris_

 _To: Eijun_

 _Are you ok? What happened?_

 _From: Eijun_

 _To: Chris_

 _Haha don't worry Chris-senpai! Miyuki beat him up and patched me up, though I only went and say hi… idk why he slapped me tho O.o_

 _From: Chris_

 _To: Eijun_

 _Be careful next time! Some people are really closed minded_

 _From: Eijun_

 _To: Chris_

 _Sure thing! Text ya later :3_

Chris has a crush on his Kouhai. He never confessed, but perhaps he will now… even though it's probably too late now. He's grateful that Kazuya trust him to be alone with Eijun, he's even more happy that Eijun agreed to spent some time with him. He is currently walking around in the park near Eijun and Kazuya's house, it felt nice to spent time with him like this.

"Eijun… there's something I want to tell you"

"what is it, Chris-senpai?"

"to tell you the truth, Eijun… I have been in love with you, for some time now… I know you are dating Kazuya and I'm not going to destroy your relationship, I just wanted you to know" Chris said as he looked at Eijun. He stared at him for a moment and then blushed pure red, this seemed like a dejavú of some sorts. Chris chuckled, Eijun smiled at him and was glad Chris told him.

"thanks for telling me how you felt… and thanks for encouraging my relationship with Kazuya"

"no problem"

"it has been great to spend the time with you, Chris-senpai"

"it was for me too"

"I need to go now… see ya later, Chris-senpai!"

"see ya" was all Chris answered. He looked how Eijun seemed so happy with Kazuya, he just couldn't destroy Eijun's happiness like that or make him love someone he doesn't like. If Eijun is happy, so is he. He heard footsteps coming his way and in a blink of an eye, someone was offering him a tissue.

"I told you, didn't I? that you actually mind it"

"please, stop crying Chris-san" the woman said. Chris accepted the tissue to wipe the tears he didn't know was dropping and smiled at the couple who tried to cheer him up. The young woman, a tan skinned girl with curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, smiled at him and told him that there are a lot of fishes in the sea. Her boyfriend, Kominato Ryosuke agreed with her.

"I know… but that fish was a special one"


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 7: tfw the world tries to tell you something…

Do you sometimes feel that the world may be telling you something? Like maybe the world is trying to tell you that you will get sick or something… what? I'm not high! I swear! But seriously, have you?

"oh my god, that wedding dress looks so cute!"

"yeah I know! I want that one for my wedding" said a girl. Both girls giggled and Eijun just stared at the dress, he shrugged and continue walking. He saw a married couple with their kids playing in the park and he stared… then shrugged and continue his walking.

So, when I told you about the world telling you that something may happen to you? Well I think the world is trying to tell something to this guy, what could it possibly be? Eijun came back home with the groceries and put them in the kitchen. He started to cook dinner and believe me, thanks to Kazuya Eijun can make food like a normal person.

"I'm home!"

"welcome home!" Eijun said greeting Kazuya with a smile. He returned to cook dinner and the first thought that Eijun had after processing what he did was: 'I greeted Kazuya as if I was his wife!' with a blush. Kazuya sneak up behind him and put his arms around his waist, Eijun yelped in surprise.

"Kazuya!"

"hahahaha sorry! What are you cooking?" Kazuya said putting his head on his shoulder. Eijun huffed and continue his cooking, but guess what? These two look SO MARRIED, when they actually aren't. Would you look at that? I wonder what the world is trying to tell Eijun.

"I won't tell you"

"aww, come on!" Kazuya said. Kazuya watched as Eijun made dinner for the two of them and smile fondly, he had already bought the ring to propose to Eijun. The only thing left was to buy the flight tickets to Paris, he's pretty sure Eijun would love the surprise. When it was time for dinner, both of them talked about their day and stuff.

"Shunpei propose to Raichi and it was sooo cute to watch, Raichi even cried of happiness! Can you imagine?" Eijun said. Kazuya smiled fondly at him, he was going to propose too. He didn't stop talking about that, he said how he and him were invited to the wedding and a lot of stuff.

The next day, both of them went out shopping. Eijun and Kazuya ended up getting separated and for some strange reason, Eijun ended up in the section of babies. He blinked, how in the world did he even get there?

"look sweetie, for our cute little daughter" said a marriage pregnant woman. The man smiled at his wife and agreed with her, he stared for a while and then decided to walk away. _I want kids too_ Eijun thought, 3 seconds after he thought that he was blushing slightly.

"there you are! I have been looking for you like crazy!" Kazuya said. Eijun, still blushing, apologized for that. Kazuya and him continue their shopping and both of them looked how a married couple was talking about future plans when their baby is born.

"ah, that's the same married couple I saw a moment ago"

"really?"

"yeah! I'm glad for them, they're gonna have a kid for the first time... I think" Eijun said with a smile. Kazuya looked at him and then back at the couple, both of them continue their shopping and finally they are able to go home. However Eijun noticed the girl from yesterday stare at the wedding dress that she wanted with a sad expression, for some reason it made him feel sad too.

"Kazuya... can I talk to that girl?"

"huh? Why?"

"she's... a friend of mine and I think she's going through a lot" Eijun said. Kazuya knew he was lying, if she was indeed his boyfriend's friend then he would know her too. But he knows how Eijun likes to help random strangers whenever they have emotional problems... he smiled.

"alright..." Kazuya said as he parked the car in front of the shop the girl was standing in. Eijun smiled back at Kazuya, he knew him too well. He got out of the car and walked towards the girl, he stood next to her to look at the wedding dress that she wanted.

"hey, why the sad look?" Eijun said without looking at her. The blonde girl looked at him and then at the dress, was she too obvious? She felt like crying again, she was just too stupid. Why did she believe this time it was going to be different?

"my fiancé cheated on me" She said. Her voice breaking a little, she felt the tears roll down her face. She probably looks weak in front of this stranger, maybe he would even laugh at her.

"what a douchebag" Eijun said. The girl looked at him surprised and he looked back at her with a smile, was this young man not going to make fun of her?

"I hope you find someone who loves you and cares a lot about you" he said. As if Eijun could make miracles happen, someone called out to the blonde girl. It was her best friend, her friend had black hair and tanned skin with green eyes.

"Juliet! Thank god I found you, I was so worried about you"

"Teresa..." The blonde girl said. Eijun could see that, not only her friend was worried, but that she was also in love with her. Hopefully this girl wouldn't break her best friend's heart, but he saw how 'Juliet' had her ears red. He smiled and as he walked away, he heard the girls talking.

"Teresa Marry me!"

"w-what are you saying!? Are you ok!? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Teresa!"

"Juliet sto- are you... are you crying!?" 'Teresa' said. When Eijun got on the car again, both of them could see the black haired girl patting the blondie on her head. Both of them smiled, Eijun was happy he could help another person with their love problems.

"there you go again... helping people with their emotional problems"

"what can I say, I'm pretty emotional myself!" Eijun said with a smile. Kazuya smiled back, when the two got back from their shopping Eijun felt that the world might be telling him something. But what could it be?

"hey, Eijun!"

"yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too!" Eijun said blushing and smiling at Kazuya. Kazuya loves him so much, he wants to marry him right here, right now. He'll have to wait though, tomorrow he'll be receiving the flight tickets he already bought last night when Eijun fell asleep.

 _Tomorrow... a lot of things will happen..._

* * *

Haruichi's eyes widen. His brother is glaring at Youichi while standing in front of his little brother, how could such thing happen t o him? Youichi was glaring at Ryosuke, something that Haruichi didn't think possible. Ryosuke's girlfriend was by Haruichi's side, she wasn't glaring at Youichi like Ryosuke was, instead she was just as surprised as he was.

"I was right... _ **you are no good for my little brother**_ "

"Aniki..." Haruichi said. Youichi clicked his tongue and without a warning punched Ryosuke on the face, Ryosuke's girñfriend gasped and yelled for him. Ryosuke growled in anger, something that made both; Haruichi and her to freeze, not even Haruichi has seen Ryosuke this mad.

" _ **you're going to regret that**_ "

* * *

"so... when is the wedding?" Raizou said.

"dad!"

"what? This old man wants to know the wedding of his son, is that a bad thing?"

"we're thinking about that" Shunpei said with a smile. Raizou laughed and patted his son on the shoulder while Raichi blushed, there was no need to fear this moment. Shunpei knew that his family loved him, Raizou even helped him realize his feelings for his son.

"I'm so happy for you two, I wish I had money to take you guys out for dinner"

"dad"

"I'm just kidding, let's go to any place you guys want to go, I'll invite!"

"then... let's stay here... I like it here" Shunpei said hugging Raichi by his waist and buring his face on his hair. Raichi's face must be as red as a tomato. His father only laughed and say he'll come back tomorrow and see how the two are doing; Raichi looked at Shunpei and he looked back at him, Raichi shyly pecked his lips. _Kawaii_ thought shunpei, he kissed Raichi and felt so happy that he said yes.

* * *

"I need to see him"

"by him, you mean Eijun?"

"yeah..."

"I thought you hated him and Kazuya"

"I did... until I met Eijun better, but I still hate Kazuya"

"so in other words... you fell in love with someone who is already dating someone else"

"yeah..."

"Mei... you can't" Masatoshi said. Mei sighed, of course Masatoshi would say that to him. But what was he supposed to do? He really didn't expect to fall for that southpaw! He knows that he probably won't be a match against Kazuya... unless...

"oh yes... yes I _ **can**_ " Mei said with a smirk and fire in his eyes. Masatoshi sighed, this guy can't give up on him, can he? It has been like this after some time they met outside of the baseball field when the two were in high school. Masatoshi doesn't know much, but after Mei met Eijun in a weird situation outside of school he couldn't take his eyes out of the southpaw. However, he knows that Eijun doesn't see Mei like _**that**_.

* * *

 _From: Eijun_

 _To: Chris_

 _I helped somebody today! :D_

 _From: Chris_

 _To: Eijun_

 _You always help somebody, even if you don't know them_

 _From: Eijun_

 _To: Chris_

 _I know! I like helping people :3_

Chris smiled at that. He reply to his cute little kouhai's text before continue walking, he really shouldn't be texting him... but he couldn't help it. Even if it hurted him, he'll continue to help Eijun.

"ah, Chris-san"

"hm? Oh! Satoru-kun, how are you?"

"Chris-san... did you received Ryosuke's text?"

"text?" When Chris said that his phone vibrated on his jacket's pocket. He took it out, this wasn't a text from Eijun, but from Ryosuke. He looked confused at Furuya as if he was the one who make Chris receive Ryosuke's text, he read the text and his eyes widen.

"Eijun is already there and I'm coming too"

 _From: Ryosuke_

 _To: Chris_

 _ **I need all of you here in my house, right now.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 8: Memories and Mistakes

"WHO THE F*** DOES HE THINK HE IS!?"

"Ryosuke, calm down!"

"what's going on here?" Chris said upon entering Ryosuke's house with Satoru following behind.

"Sa-chan, over here!" Eijun waved. Satoru walked to where his friends were, leaving Chris slowly walking to where other third years where. He gave them a questioning look, but they just looked away awkwardly.

"Youichi yelled at my precious little brother and tried to hurt him"

"I told you before it wasn't like that!"

"don't defend him, Haruichi!" Ryosuke said in a stern tone. Haruichi huffed in annoyance and glared at the floor while his friends tried to console him. Chris find it weird that Haruichi considered Satoru his friend again, but since the two seem to act as if they relationship never happened, he guessed everything was fine... maybe he could do that with Eijun too.

"anyway, Youichi fleed and i want you guys to help me find him"

"and beat his sorry ass, right!?" Jun said. Ryosuke chuckled darkly, everyone looked at him with their guard up.

"you guys won't do that... _**I will be the one to kick his ass**_ , so you guys only need to tell me where he is" Ryosuke said.

"but Ryo-kun! Your little brother is against this, you should try and listen to him"

"my darling, didn't you see how Youichi yelled at him? He almost hurt him! If we weren't nearby who knows what would have happened!" Ryosuke said. The brunette girl sighed, he did have a point. She turned to look at Haruichi with an apologetic smile, Haruichi smiled back at her to let her know that he was fine and there was no need to worry about him.

"Harucchi, do you want to talk about it?"

"not really..."

"it's ok, you don't have to rush things" Satoru said. Eijun looked at the two with worried glances, Satoru knew him like the back of his hand and it was the same for Haruichi. However, Eijun know them better than anyone else. While most people were on Ryosuke's side, Haruichi was glad some people supported him.

"well then, let's go and search for that a******!" Jun said. Almost everyone agree and started to go outside and search for Youichi. Haruichi's little group included, but they weren't searching for him to let Ryosuke beat his ass. Eijun knew Youichi too, though not as better as Haruichi.

"where could he be!?" Ryosuke's girlfriend said. Youichi could be anywhere in Tokyo, but where exactly? Maybe he went on train to a different city? It could be possible, considering how Ryosuke almost killed him before he fleed. Haruichi sighed, insecurities... it was hard for him to put them aside, he really wanted to trust Youichi... but...

"Kazuya?... he's where?...why in the world is he there?...ok...ok... I'll be there with him... see ya... love you too" Eijun ended the phone call and everyone was staring at him. Eijun smiled at them and told them he knew where Youichi was, everyone started to ask him where. But Eijun only told them to go back to Ryosuke's house and dragg Haruichi by his wrist to where Youichi should be.

* * *

"AUUUGH, I'm an idiot Kazuya!"

"yup, you are"

"I shouldn't have yell at him like that"

"nope, you definetly shouldn't have"

"I should have listened to what he had to say... I bet Ryosuke hates me even more now! What if when I ask him to marry me, Ryosuke wouldn't let me? What if he sabotages my wedding!?"

"...whaaaaaat?" Kazuya said looking at Kuramochi with a confused look. Youichi had his face on his hands, this guy just realized his mistake when he was at the edge of death by Ryosuke's hands. Kazuya hoped he doesn't die after this, the poor guy was badly bruised and some cuts here and there... he probably has a black eye, but he isn't sure if it's his imagination or not.

"but seriously mochi? You just realice that now?"

"maybe Haruichi will break up with me... what if Ryosuke is right? Maybe I'm just not good enough for Haruichi..."

"mochi, no"

"but what if it's true Kazuya?" Youichi said looking at him. Ok, Youichi will probably have a black eye tomorrow... or in a few minutes. Kazuya sighed; he really isn't sure why Youichi is in the park near their school.

"Youichi, do you love Haruichi with all your might?"

"of course! I love him... he's the best thing that ever happened to me"

"do you want to be by his side forever?"

"well duh! That's why I was planning on proposing to him... though i don't know how or when..."

"what's with anyone wanting to marry right now? Is it like marriage season?" Kazuya mumbled. He sighed again and patted Youichi on his back, this guy seriously doesn't want this relationship to end. Well, he has seen Youichi very happy around Haruichi... he isn't even the same guy he was before, but he changed a little.

"then... I'm sure Haruichi will forgive you" Kazuya said. Youichi sighed and looked up at the dark sky, there wasn't a lot of stars on it... the wind was fresh against his face, for some reason... he wanted to close his eyes and wish his insecurities would go away. Youichi gasped and Kazuya just look at him confused, Youichi turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"what day is it today?"

"don't tell me... you forgot your anniversary"

"what? No! Our anniversary is on March 4th"

"ok then... it's March 21st, why?"

* * *

 _March 21st_

 _Kuramochi sat on a bench near the park of his old high school. He wonders what could have been of his old roommates and Haruichi, what would they be doing right now at Seido? Sawamura would probably be happily throwing pitches to one of the catchers there, Furuya would do that too. Toujou would be enjoy some time with his bae, Kanemaru. Haruichi... Haruichi would... maybe he is practicing some bating or enjoying Furuya's company._

 _'Kuramochi-senpai, you should confess to him!'_

 _'huh?'_

 _'Sawamura-senpai is right... you should confess to Kominato-senpai'_

 _'haaah? Who said i like him!?'_

 _'don't try to act like you don't know! We have seen the way you look at Haruichi!'_

 _The conversation between Sawamoron and Hirofumi replayed in his head. The two encouranging him to confess to Haruichi, Kuramochi denying what was true and those two laughing (more like Sawamura was laughing and Hirofumi was only smiling). In the end, he couldn't confess. He graduated, became a baseball pro player... and the last thing Haruichi told him was when he graduated._

 _'It was nice to have you as a partner, you-san'_

 _'It was nice playing with you too!'_

 _'I really enjoyed playing by your side, Kuramochi-senpai!' Haruichi said with a cute smile. Kuramochi blushed, he was cute as hell. It doesn't help that they are under a blossom tree and blossom leafs were falling, one of them landed on Haruichi's head._

 _'ah, you have a leaf on your head' Kuramochi said grabbing the leaf. Now that he thinks about it, the leaf reminds him a lot of Haruichi's hair... it was kind of cute._

 _'eh? U-um... thanks?' Haruichi said with a blush. Oops, did Kuramochi said that out loud? He tried to cover it up, but in ended in both of them blushing like mad. Well that was embarrassing goodbye, after that... after that he didn't see him again. What if Haruichi thought he was creepy? What if he never speaks again to him because he thought he was some sort of pervert? After all that day Ryosuke was glaring daggers at him when he found the two of them in a blushing mess._

 _Youichi sighed and looked up at the dark sky, there wasn't a lot of stars on it... the wind was fresh against his face, for some reason... he wanted to close his eyes and wish his insecurities would go away. He hears footsteps approach, but he didn't pay attention to the person._

 _"Kuramochi-senpai?" Haruichi said his voice cracking slightly. Kuramochi stood up so quick that he almost tripped, he saw how tears were rolling down Haruichi's pretty face. Haruichi walked closer to him and wiped away his tears, he trid to calm himself but he couldn't stop sobbing as more tears rolled down his face._

 _"Haruichi... are you ok!? What happened!?" Kuramochi put his hands on Harichi's shoulder. Haruichi hugged him, Kuramochi blushed and hugged him back. Haruichi cried on his chest, while Kuramochi looked up at the night sky with a blush. Was this a reconpense for the good actions he has done so far in life? He hopes so._

 _"Haruichi... are you ok? What happened?" Kuramochi whisper softly in his ear. Haruichi separated a little, but not breaking the hug with Kuramochi. They were close, but not very close. However, Kuramochi lost himself in Haruichi's eyes. He didn't notice he wiped Haruichi's tears with a soft expression; Haruichi just looked at him with a light blush. Haruichi wanted to push him away, but he wasn't able to. It wasn't fair... Kuramochi had his hair down and it made him look handsome as f**K._

 _"Satoru... and I had a fight... about something... I really don't want to talk about that" Haruichi said. Kuramochi nodded in understandment, he wouldn't ask Haruichi any further about it. Kuramochi was about to let go of him, but Haruichi rested his head on his chest. 'oh crap, he's going to hear how fast my heart is racing' Kuramochi thought, Haruichi looked up at him and Kuramochi gulped. Haruichi looked so f***ing adorable right now._

 _"Kuramochi-senpai, were you running at this hour?"_

 _"e-eh? Ah! y-yeah!" Kuramochi said. Haruichi stared at him and then smiled at him. That's it! Kuramochi couldn't handle this much cuteness, who said you could smile like that Haruichi? That should be illegal! The two eventually stopped hugging and said their goodbies._

 _"hopefully I see you here tomorrow night?"_

 _"I'll be waiting for ya, kid!" Kuramochi said with a smirk. Haruichi only smile at him and walked away, after Hauruichi was out of sight he put his hands on his face covering blushing. Why did he had to fall in love with him!? WHY DID HE HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH KOMINATO HARUICHI!? When he walked back home, he couldn't help but thought 'I love you' over and over again with a red face._

* * *

"Youichi" Haruichi said. Kazuya and Youichi stood up. Eijun was smiling while Haruichi stood by his right side, Eijun walked towards Kazuya and walked away with him leaving Haruichi and Youichi alone. The two looked at each other, Youichi needed to apologize for being an asshole.

"I'm sorry, you were right... I was the wrong one here... if you want to break up with me that's fine"

"Youichi..." Haruichi softly whispered his name. He walked closer to him and cupped Youichi's face with his both hands. Youichi felt a little bit of pain because of the bruises Ryosuke left him, but he swallowed the pain. Haruichi smiled softly at him, Youichi blushed.

"I forgive you" Haruichi said. F**k the pain, he kissed Haruichi on the lips while wrapping his arms on his waist. Haruichi widen his eyes and blushed, but returned the kiss while closing his eyes and putting his arms around Youichi's neck.

"yaaaaas, my ship is canon" Eijun whispered while he saw from his hiding spot at Youichi and Haruichi. Kazuya smiled at his cute boyfriend, the two went back to Ryosuke's house. Everyone was waiting for them, they just told Ryosuke they didn't find them.

"tch, where could my brother be?"

"They are coming and both of them are holding hands" Tetsuya said looking outside the window of Ryosuke's living room. Ryosuke and his girlfriends were the first ones to go outside, the brunette girl hugged Haruichi when she saw him and Ryosuke kicked Youichi where the sun doesn't shine.

"ah! You-san are you ok?" The brunette girl said. Haruichi was going to complain to his brother, but his brother hugged him. This isn't what he expected, he felt like crying... his brother doesn't hug him often, but when he does is because he knows Haruichi needs one. He returned his brother's hug, he felt tears roll down his face.

"I worry about you, you know that right?" Ryosuke said with is eyes opened. Haruichi stared at his older brother's eyes. He smiled despite the tears on his eyes, everyone thought he was cute.

"yeah! I know that very well, Aniki" Haruichi said. Rysouke smiled back at him, but hi smile wasn't a sly one like always. His smile was different, it was full of relief and fondly. What a crazy day this was! Eijun and Kazuya looked at each other with a smile, at least their friends are fine. Though Youichi needs some ice right now, Ryosuke has threaten Youichi before everyone left. Hopefully they don't have any more problems, in other news... Kazuya is going to receive the flight tickets tomorrow... and Mei is going to try and steal Eijun...


	9. Chapter 9 Final

The Devil Is My Boyfriend

Chapter 9 (final): Will You Marry Me?

Miyuki Kazuya, captain and clean up batter of Seido. He was know for having a nasty personality, but nobody really knew why he was like that. There was no one who could see through his mask, not even Kuramochi Youichi could. He was fine with that, he didn't want the pity of others. Anyways, he is a genius catcher. There isn't someone who can replace him, he's very important to his team.

Sawamura Eijun, relief pitcher and southpaw of Seido. He was known for being a loud-mouth idiot, but nobody would notice that he has anxiety and hides it, which is why Kazuya's words won't work on him. Nobody knows this, not even his roommate Kuramochi Youichi knows. He wasn't fine with that, he needed help but didn't know exactly how to ask. Anyway, he can grow to become a beautiful polished diamond. There will be people who can replace him as a pitcher, but as a person... there isn't anyone like him.

Miyuki and Sawamura, a catcher and a pitcher, a _ **battery**_. Nothing less, nothing more. They didn't look at each other any other way... or so they thought. Both of them can clearly remember that day so perfectly, for it would forever stay in their memories. It was a rainy day, the first recess and for some reason Sawamura was in the music room. Miyuki was confused, why is bakamura in the music room? Sawamura was just staring at the window, looking how the rain fell.

"Sawamura?" Miyuki called out to him. Sawamura either didn't listen to him or ignored him, Miyuki walked inside. Sawamura didn't look at him, he was just looking at the window. Miyuki looked confused at the pitcher's actions, why was he ignoring him? Was he mad at something he did?

"Miyuki..." Sawamura said looking at him. Miyuki look at him with a curious glance before looking out t he window, what was Sawamura doing here?

"it's pretty, isn't it?"

"excuse me?"

"the rain... Is pretty..." Sawamura said in a surprisingly soft and gentle tone. Miyuki was very surprised to see this side of Sawamura, it didn't fit him at all. He nodded and looked at the window again, he still isn't sure why the southpaw was here and not with his friends. He was going to say something, but when he looked at Sawamura his breath stopped for a moment. The pitcher had such a calm, gentle face... his eyes were soft and his smile seem so innocent. The pitcher looked very calm and relaxed, unlike when he usually is loud and obnoxious. Miyuki couldn't take his eyes off the pitcher, he looked so pretty like that.

"Miyuki... I'm glad I meet you" Sawamura said looking at him with the sweetest smile and looking at him with an innocent glean in his eyes. Miyuki find it unfair, his kouhai was looking so calm and cute right now... even his voice sounded so relaxed... it made him relaxed as well. This was very unfair, besides what did he meant by he was glad he meet him?

"Sawamura..." Miyuki said... no whisper his last name softly wile patting his head. He smiled, not the fake smile he always does. This time it was a real smile, Sawamura's eyes widen.

"I'm glad I meet you too" Miyuki said before walking away. Sawamura looked where Miyuki walked away, he felt himself blush and touch his head. What was wrong with him? Better yet, what was wrong with that smile!?

"hyaha! There you are, you won't believe what ha- Miyuki? What happened to you? Oi!" Kuramochi said. Miyuki was looking outside the window of his class at the rain, he was blushing to the tip of his ears. His eyes were half closed and he was smiling like a complete idiot, while Kuramochi tried to know what happened to him. Miyuki doesn't know why he smiled like that or why he said that, maybe he said it like how when people say 'thank you' you answer with a 'you're welcome'? Yeah! That must be it. But... is it normal that his heart is racing so fast?

* * *

"ok, all I need now is to surprise him" Kazuya said after he receive the flight tickets. He was going to take Eijun to a walk, talk about some stuff and then show him the surprise? No, he didn't like that. He sighed, this was going to be difficult. Maybe he could just stay home, cuddle and then he would tell him the surprise? No, that wouldn't do either.

"I'll think of something when I get home" Kazuya mumbled. When he got home, he felt something was wrong. The first thing that came to his mind was to go to his and Eijun's room, when he got there he saw a note on his desk.

"what's this?"

 _'I'm going to take Eijun away from you and make him love me instead of you, good luck with finding us,_

 _With Hate,_

 _Narumiya Mei'_

"Mochi, are you and Haruichi free today?" Kazuya said with his phone already on his ear.

 _'why in the world are you asking such thing?'_

"Eijun was more or less kidnapped by Mei"

 _'where should we meet you?'_

"the café nearby our house" Kazuya said before ending the call. He stared at the note, he was going to murder Mei when he sees him. He took the note with him and waited for Youichi and Haruichi to show up.

* * *

"woah! Your house is so cool, Mei!"

"thanks! Make yourself at home, Ei-chan!" Mei said with a light blush and a charming smile. Eijun smiled back and entered Mei's house, little did he know that this blonde boy is trying to seduce him... someone help this dense child.

"man, we haven't hang out in a long while, have we?" Eijun said. Mei chuckled, his plan is so perfect.

"yup, glad you could hang out with me today, Ei-chan!" Mei said. Mei ask him if he wanted everything, Eijun politetly declined and sat on Mei's couch of his living room. Mei sat next to him and started a conversation with him, Eijun was so happy he could spent times like this with his friend.

"you won't believe what happened yesterday!" Eijun said in a happy and excited tone. Mei smiled fondly at him, he will make Eijun his. He knows his plans will work, it was the perfect plan! After all, Kazuya didn't know where he lived.

* * *

Kazuya knew where that egocentric pitcher lived. He was so pissed right now, not to mention Mei's plan were so stupid. Haruichi was holding onto dear life to Youichi in the passangers backseat as Kazuya drive so fast to Mei's house, he didn't even care if he exceed the speed. Because you know what? THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL NARUMIYA MEI WOULD LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HIS PRECIOUS BAE.

"CAN'T YOU CALM DOWN AND SLOW THE F**K DOWN!?"

"HELL NO" Kazuya yelled. Haruichi regret ever telling Kazuya that perhaps Mei took Eijun to his house, he shouldn't have say anything if it would lead into him dying. Kazuya was glad that he got Ryosuke to tell him the address of that idiot, he is so mad! Nobody steals his bae.

* * *

"really?"

"yup!"

"all of that happened yesterday?"

"yup" Eijun said. Mei smiled at him, he was finally going to make a move. He would have Eijun, this was his chance! He got closer to Eijun and cupped his face on his hands, the other just looked at Mei confused. He looked into Eijun's gorgeous eyes, oh why didn't he choose him? He got closer to his face, Eijun's eyes widen and tried to get away. Luckily for him, someone kicked Mei's door startling Mei himself.

"Eijun"

"Kazuya!" Eijun got up and ran to him hugging him. Kazuya returned the hug, he glared at Mei and he glared back. He kissed Eijun and told him to wait for him in the car, Eijun nodded and went to the car. He noticed Youichi was the one driving and Haruichi was in the seat next to Youichi, he waved at them.

"Eijun-kun, why are you so dense?"

"what do you mean Harucchi?"

"Just, get in the car" Youichi said. Eijun looked at them confused, but got in the passanger's backseat. Minutes later, Kazuya got out of the house and got in the passanger's backseat next to Eijun. Youichi turned on the car and started to drive back to Kazuya and Eijun's house. The ride was silent, nobody dared to say a word. Eijun felt something touch his hand, he looked at his hand and noticed it was a flight ticket. He looked at Kazuya confused, but he was just staring at the window. He grabbed the ticket, his eyes light up.

"Kazuya... did you... are we..." Eijun was at a loss of words. Kazuya looked at him with a smiled, Eijun felt himself smile back. He hugged Kazuya and Kazuya returned the hug.

"I LOVE YOU" Sawamura said. Kazuya laughed, Eijun looked at him and kissed him. Kazuya kissed back, Youichi and Haruichi didn't know what was really happening but they smiled at the couple.

"I love you too" Kazuya said. Eijun smiled the sweetest smile he has seen in his life, he was so glad to have him. Eijun told Youichi and Haruichi about the flight tickets to Paris, both of them seem surprised, but they also seem to have an idea as to why Kazuya did that. He chuckled, those were have a really keen eye, don't they?

* * *

This was it. The moment of truth, this was the moment he has been waiting for. He grabbed Eijun's hands on his as he looked at him fondly, Eijun blushed but smiled at him nonetheless. He got on one knee and Eijun's eyes widen, he pulled out the ring and...

"Sawamura Eijun, will you marry me?" Kazuya said. Eijun felt tears at the bridge of his eyes, he hugged Kazuya.

"YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES" Eijun said while crying. Kazuya returned the hug, he himself felt like crying in happiness. People were clapping, of course, there had to be some people watching them. Some were even whistling, Eijun put their foreheads together as tears rolled his pretty face. Kazuya didn't mind that, he was crying too and both of them were smiling.

Miyuki Kazuya, he was captain and catcher of his team. He was known for having a nasty personality, but he had found someone who understood him. He didn't have a mask anymore, all the broken pieces of him were reconstructed and put together again. Everything was all fine now, there's nothing for him to worry about anything. Ah! Did I mentioned that he is a genius catcher and that there's no one who can replace him?

Sawamura Eijun, an ace pitcher and southpaw of his team. He was known for being a loud-mouth idiot and thanks to someone, he doesn't have anxiety anymore. He had received help and he was now at ease, everything was fine now. There was nothing he should worry about; ah! Did I mention that he is now a very well polished diamond and that nobody can replace him both as a pitcher and as a person?

* * *

"Sanada Shunpei, do you accept Todoroki Raichi as your husband even after death?"

"I do"

"and you, Todoroki Raichi, do you accept Sanada Shunpei as your husband even after death?"

"I do!"

"then, you may kiss" The father said smiling at the couple. Eijun was wiping his tears with a napkin, he was so happy for Raichi. Though he wasn't the only one crying, Raichi's dad was crying too clapping with everyone else that his son was married to the love of his life. After the wedding, they went for a party. Eijun looked with a smile at the ring he was wearing, he felt Kazuya sneak his arms around Eijun's waist.

"next our wedding" Kazuya whisper in his ear. Eijun looked at him and smile at him, he was glad to have Kazuya. He pecked his lips and looked at the married couple dance, everyone was there. Ryosuke was dancing with his girlfriend, Youichi and Haruichi were dancing too! Chris was in the bar area with other old teammates and he was sitting in one of the tables with his fiancé.

"I know" Eijun said. You know, these two went through a lot on their high school lives. But after high school, everything was lighter as if the world finally let them have their peace and happy moments. He was happy, very very happy he met Miyuki Kazuya and Kazuya thinks the same too. He's very very glad he met Sawamura Eijun.


End file.
